To Be or Not To Be A Dragon
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Jane and Dragon have feelings for each other. But when all of Jane's friends tell her that the relationship is wrong. Jane goes to desperate measures to be with the giant green lizard she loves.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Jane, Dragon, or... anybody else for that matter. Please enjoy my first JAD fan fic.**

"Dragon! Dragon!"

Dragon woke with a start as he heard someone calling his name. "Yes? What?" he stood up and looked around. At the entrance of his cave, Dragon saw Jane standing there, smiling at him.

"Well it's about time you giant green newt." She chided playfully.

Dragon's eyes lit up. "Well, aren't we spiffy today?" Dragon said. "What's the occasion?"

Immediately, Jane's face fell when he said that. "You mean you don't know?" She asked dejectedly.

Dragon instantly regretted not knowing what the day was. "I'm sorry Jane." He said, trying to make up for his lack of knowledge. "I just woke up. Could you please remind me what the day is?"

Jane perked up a bit and said, "Twenty nine days since the end of the winter solstice." When Dragon stared at her in total confusion, she added, "My birthday."

Dragon instantly perked up at this news. "Oh!" He exclaimed. "Good, good. I can make you a cake and we can sing happy birthday and I can even make fireworks in the sky."

Jane smiled at his enthusiasm. "Actually, I was thinking that I could just spend the day with my favorite Dragon. Just you and me."

Dragon's smile broadened. "Okay, then." Suddenly, a look of confusion passed over his features and he asked, "Won't your other short-life friends want to spend your birthday with you?"

Jane shook her head. "They were all too busy," she sighed. "Pepper's at work in the kitchen, Jester's entertaining the king and queen, Rake is at work in the garden and Smithy's got lots of work to do with the horses. Even Princess Lavinia is too caught up in her latest game o have time for me. So I came to see you instead. You, at least, always have time for me."

Dragon nodded and Jane snuggled deeper into his scaly skin. He looked down at her and saw her drifting off into sleep. He chuckled and also fell asleep, curled protectively around the young redhead.

**_Meanwhile, at the castle... _**

"How are those crumpets coming along for the king, Pepper?" Jester panted. "He's getting grumpy."

"They'll be done in just a moment, Jester." Pepper called.

"Good, good."

Just then, Rake came in and sat a bag of turnips onto the table. "Here are those turnips you asked for Pepper."

"Thank you Rake." Pepper hefted the bag to the giant pot on the fire. She began cleaning and cutting them before tossing them into the pot.

Smithy came in and sat down at one of the tables with a huff. "Those horses are crazy today." He muttered. Rake and Jester gave him twin looks of sympathy.

Suddenly, the king entered the kitchen and stood staring at them all. Everyone quickly bowed to him. "Where is Jane?" he asked.

The peasants looked at each other and Jester spoke up. "I haven't seen her since this morning."

"Neither have I" Smithy said.

"Me neither," Pepper added.

"She mentioned something about Dragon after I told her I was busy." Rake said helpfully.

King Carodoc nodded and turned to go.

The servants let out a sigh of relief as he left. Then they looked at each other and shrugged. They didn't think Jane had anything that important for them to do if she went to Dragon.

"She'll be fine." Jester said. "She's with Dragon."

**_In Dragon's cave..._**

Jane was silently weeping and staring down at the castle. "They don't even miss me." She said softly. She glanced behind her at Dragon, who was snoring softly. She smiled at him and went back to staring at the castle. "They don't even remember my birthday. Pepper, at least, should have remembered. We've known each other since we were babies, yet even she did not remember."

Jane crawled back over to Dragon and curled against his side. Jane didn't know that Dragon had heard every word she'd said and had decided to have a talk with her short-life friends as soon as she fell asleep. Sure enough, Jane fell asleep and Dragon crept quietly out of the cave.

He flew down to the castle and landed near where Jester and Smithy were just approaching Rake. "Hey short-lives. Seen Jane?" Jester and Smithy jumped at Dragon's less than friendly attitude.

"No, we thought she was with you." A small hint of concern laced Jester's voice.

"She is," Dragon told him. "She's asleep now, but she was crying her eyes out while she thought I was asleep. She thought you lot," he pointed at Smithy, Jester and Rake. "and the kitchen lady, didn't care about her because she said most of you should have known that today was her birthday. She only had to remind me because I had just woken up. You, however, are her other friends and were up before I was. I have my excuse, what's yours?" Dragon crossed his arms over his broad chest and glared at them.

Jester spoke after a moment. "T-today's Jane's birthday?" Dragon nodded. "I thought it was next week. She told me it was twenty-nine days after the winter solstice ended. Isn't that next week?"

Smithy shook his head. "It's actually today." He shrugged. "Usually, she tells us but she must have forgotten today."

Dragon's temper was building at the indifference in the voices of these short-lives. He blew a small cloud of smoke at them and growled, "She said she had told you lot just yesterday." He glared at them some more before saying, "You know what? Forget it. She's got me and apparently that's all she needs."

He turned tail (smacking all three across the face with his tail) and took flight for his cave.

He found Jane in a deep sleep and having a nightmare. "No!" she screamed, thrashing her long arms and legs as if trying to stop something. "How could you abandon me? You were supposed to be my friends!" Tears started sliding down her cheeks and she thrashed harder. "Please! No! NO!"

Dragon swept over and shook Jane gently but firmly. The little redhead woke with a start and clutched Dragon's large belly, weeping. "They left me to die." She whimpered. "They let me go to battle and left me there to die. I thought they were my friends."

Dragon stroked Jane's hair and made shushing sounds. "Don't worry Jane," he cooed. "You've still got me." Jane smiled up at him and sighed. She was soon falling back into sleep and Dragon curled protectively around her as she slept. He noticed that Jane had a small smile on her face as she slept and heard her whisper one word before going into a deep sleep. "Dragon."

**_The next day…_**

Jane woke up and stretched. She looked around and saw Dragon standing in the entrance to his cave. She walked over and gave him a good morning hug. "Good morning, my green lizard." She said playfully.

Dragon glanced down and grinned. "Good morning short-life. And how are you feeling?"

"Better." Jane replied.

She looked down at the castle and saw that there were some people standing in the courtyard, huddled together and pointing up at the cave. She sighed and sat down on the cold rock.

Dragon sat down next to her and said, "So what is it today? Patrol or a healthy spar with Gunther?"

Jane shrugged and said, "I think I'll spar with Gunther, go on patrol with you and completely ignore my other friends." She stood and began making her way down the walkway toward the bottom of the mountain.

Dragon swooped down and picked her up. "No walking for you, m'lady." He swooped down to the castle with Jane giggling in his arms the entire time. Dragon landed softly and set Jane down on the ground. She laughed for a few minutes before going to go find her ex-boyfriend and propose the idea of sparring. Dragon waited outside of Gunther's quarters for Jane and Gunther to come out.

They came out, wooden swords in hand, and began making their way down to the sparring area. Dragon followed closely behind, keeping an eye on Gunther. As the two began to spar Dragon let his mind drift off.

He thought of cows and how they always mooed. He giggled quietly at the thought and let his mind wander some more. Soon, the cows started walking on two legs. After awhile, they began to grow thinner and red hair sprouted from their heads. Their ears shrank and went farther down their heads. The white spots on their bodies grew larger and darkened to a creamier color. They took on knight's clothes and armor. Their eyes were turning green and their smiles grew bright.

Soon, Dragon found himself staring at Jane almost… _longingly_.

_What on earth is wrong with me?_ Dragon thought.

He stared at Jane for a moment longer before realizing **exactly** what was wrong with him. He was in love… with Jane.

_This cannot be happening_ Dragon thought. _Maybe I just need a few minutes away from her so that I can breathe properly._ Dragon set out toward his cave and sat there for a few minutes thinking over what he had felt for Jane. _No, it cannot be love. I am just overreacting because she is with Gunther, her ex-boyfriend._ Dragon gave a sigh of relief and started flying back out.

Back at the castle…

"Where's your giant lizard now Jane? Hm?"

Jane dodged another attack from Gunther and successfully managed to mock-stab him in the gut. Gunther doubled over and took another shot at Jane. This time, the she-squire got hit in the arm.

She turned back around to face Gunther and saw the wooden sword swinging for her head. She quickly moved to the side and took a stab at Gunther. She nailed him in his side and Gunther fell to the ground.

"Ok, ok, I give." He proclaimed. He tossed his sword on the ground before Jane and Jane smiled softly at him.

"I think that is enough practice for today." Jane said to Gunther. She picked up his sword and began carrying them back to the chest they belonged in.

Gunther followed suit and said, "So, what's up with you and your friends?"

Jane turned to him and replied, "It is nothing. I am just simply angry with them." She sighed and walked off.

Gunther followed behind and persisted, "Why? Did you lot finally have a fight?" he snickered softly and looked up at Jane.

He had a split second's warning before Jane's fist collided with his shoulder in a painful punch. "Hey!" Gunther exclaims as he clutches his shoulder. "I did say that I gave didn't I?"

Jane glared at him and walked back outside. Dragon was just getting back. "Hey Dragon." Jane greeted hi with a huge smile. _Wow,_ she said. _He's big and strong. He would have made a good suitor had he been human. _Jane paused. _Or had I been a Dragon._ Jane sighed softly and smiled up at her giant green friend.

Dragon seemed to have a lot on his mind because he just waved to her in greeting. Jane frowned and prodded his leg. Dragon started and looked down.

"What is on your mind?" she asked.

"Cows." Dragon responded immediately.

Jane shook her head with a chuckle. "Of course," She gazed at Dragon for a moment longer. _Why am I thinking these thoughts?_ She wondered of herself. _I must want love badly._ She studied her friend for a while more before turning around.

The king was just walking up and he spotted her. Jane quickly bowed before him and asked, "Is there something I can assist his highness with?"

King Carodoc stopped in front of Jane and said, "Yes, Jane. There is something you could help me with." He began to pace before the young squire. "I heard from my precious Lavinia that your birthday was yesterday. Am I correct, Jane?"

"Yes your majesty." Jane replied uncertainly.

"And you failed to inform me of this why?" Carodoc turned to face the confused squire.

"I did not think his majesty would have the time or the patience to wish a simple squire good wishes on her birthday. All of my friends seemed to think it did not matter all too much. They were much too busy to spend time with me." Jane stopped and looked back up at King Carodoc. He was looking at her curiously.

"Your friends did not spend your birthday with you?" he inquired.

Jane shook her head. "I believe they were too busy, your majesty." She told him.

"They were actually doting on my wants." Carodoc told the squire. "I had ordered them around the entire day yesterday because of things I wanted. I apologize Jane. I will remember next time." He gave her a head nod and walked away.

Dragon flew down and stood next to her. "Well, that went rather well from my initial thoughts of what he was going to say." The giant green fire breather glanced down at Jane and found her staring up at him with mixed emotions in her eyes.

"Dragon," she said. "May we go back to your cave? There is something I wish to discuss with you." Dragon nodded and flew them back up to his cave.

Gently setting Jane down on the rocky floor, the lizard asked, "Well, what is it then?"

Jane turned to Dragon and stared at him once more. She took in his beautiful green scales and magnificent body and she sighed. Always one to be as straight forward as possible, Jane said, "Dragon, I think I may be in love with you."

Dragon stared at Jane for a moment before leaning his head down close to hers and staring her in the eyes. Jane stared back just as much as Dragon did and the great green fire breather nodded.

"Jane," he said very slowly. _Oh no! _Jane thought. She knew that tone all to well._ He thinks I'm crazy!_ "I'm in love with you too."

Jane's eyes widened as a pair of giant green lips touched hers gently. When they parted, Jane gave Dragon a hug and they sat there for a while, staring at the castle.

Finally, Dragon spoke. "What do we tell the others?" he asked, a bit fearful.

"We cannot tell them." Jane replied. "They will tell us that it is wrong and that it has to stop. We will have to keep it a secret."

Dragon nodded in agreement and they stared down at the castle for a bit more before Jane stood and asked, "Would you like to go on patrol with me?" Dragon grinned and they took off.

* * *

Hey, chapters are comin. Just sit back and wait for a bit. How'd ya like the first cgapter? Why don't ya tell me about it in... A Review! Haha! =]=}


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Jane, Dragon or any of their friends. **

**This was actually in response to one of my reviews about ane and Dragon's relationship. Tell me what you think.**

**_

* * *

Chapter 2_**

When Jane and Dragon got back from patrol, they went up to Dragon's cave again and just sat staring out at the castle. Jane sighed a few times, but when Dragon glanced at her she shook her head.

Finally, Jane stood and said, "It's getting late, I had better be getting back to the castle."

"Goodnight Jane." Dragon said, once again gently touching his lips to hers.

Jane smiled and began making her way back down to the castle. Dragon watched her for a moment before shaking his head and going down to swoop her up. He began flying back to the castle and dropped her off in front of the door to her chambers.

"Good night, my sweet Jane." Dragon flew back up to his cave and Jane entered her chambers.

When she opened her door, she was surprised to see her mother sitting on the bed.

"Mother?" asked Jane. "What are you doing in here?"

"I am waiting for you to come home Jane," her mother replied. "Your father said that he hadn't seen you yesterday, so I came here in the hopes that you would come home soon. Where have you been?"

"I was on patrol most of the day, Mother," Jane said. "I apologize for the worry I caused you. Please, uh, forgive me?"

Mrs. Turnkey nodded and stood. "I'm just happy that you are happy Jane."

She quickly hugged her daughter before leaving. Jane scratched the top of her head before getting ready for bed. The young she knight tossed and turned in her sleep all night. She wanted to tell her friends about what was going on with Dragon and herself, but she was slightly afraid of their reaction.

Jane woke up in the middle of the night and sighed.

"I do not know what to do," she whispered to herself. "I will think about it more before I come up with any actual plans though."

The young squire snuggled back under her blanket and tried to go back to sleep.

**_In the morning_**

Jane and Gunther were sparring in the field with Dragon watching nearby. Jane hadn't gotten much sleep last night and so Gunther got in many good hits.

Finally, Jane just gave in and surrendered. Gunther smirked at her before going to put the training equipment away. Jane sat down on a bench and sighed heavily.

"What was that, Jane?" Dragon asked incredulously. "You never surrender! You always make sure that you were killed before surrendering! What's the matter?"

Jane looked up at her big green lizard and put her head in her hands.

"I am not sure Dragon," she replied. "I am not feeling well today. I think I will go read some training books to feel better. I will see you later for patrol, right?"

Dragon nodded with a grin and took off for the sky. Jane went to the royal library and began pulling out books on the Knights' Code of Conduct and knights' training. With every page Jane read, she felt more and more tired. As she was putting one book back on the shelf, another book caught her eye.

It had a Dragon on the cover and appeared to be a spell book. Jane pulled it off the shelf and examined it. It was most definitely a spell book. Jane flipped through the pages and landed on a spell that could give a Dragon the image of a human from sunrise until sunset.

Jane's eyes widened. She quickly scribbled down the spell and put the book back on the shelf. Hurrying out of the library, Jane found that it was time for patrol with Dragon anyway. She went to the courtyard to wait for the giant green fire breather and soon enough, Dragon appeared above the treetops. He smiled and sent a wave to Jane before landing and offering her his back.

Jane climbed aboard and they took off on patrol. Jane kept a look out while Dragon flew higher and higher. Finally, patrol was over and the duo began heading toward the castle. Before they could get there, Jane told Dragon to land at his cave instead. The green lizard did as he was asked and landed at his cave entrance.

"What's the matter, Jane?" he asked.

Jane beamed up at him and pulled the piece of paper out of her pocket. When Dragon showed curiosity and confusion, Jane explained it to him.

"This is a spell that will turn a Dragon into a human from sunrise to sunset. If we perform it, then we can still be together. Do you want to try it?"

Dragon clapped his claws together and grinned.

"Oh, I love spells! Shall we give it a try? Oh I'd like to give it a try." Jane smiled and nodded.

They set to work gathering the various herbs so that they could perform the spell. Soon, Jane was chanting the words to the spell. There were flashes of light and a crash before Dragon was swept up in a great wind.

"Jane?" called the panicked lizard. "Jane!"

"Dragon!" Jane responded.

Soon, the swirling wind was gone and there stood Dragon, looking much the same as he had been before the spell. Jane ran up to him and hugged his belly.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes," Dragon replied. "Did it work?"

"We'll have to wait until sunrise to know," Jane replied. "I will stay up here with you tonight so that I can see it."

The two sank to the cave floor and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Haha, let's see how this turns out. Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Jane, Dragon or any of their friends.**

**_Chapter 3_**

Jane woke up at sunrise to see a handsome, dark-haired gentleman lying next to her.

"Dragon?"

The young man stirred and sat up.

"Jane?" he asked in a rich deep voice. Jane's eyes traced Dragon's new form. His skin was slightly tanned, but not burned and his eyes were the same reddish-hazel they were in his old form. He seemed to have a mass of muscles on his arms and a lean body.

"You look amazing," Jane breathed, moving beside Dragon.

"Do I?" Dragon asked. "Do I really?"

Jane nodded.

"Well, then, let's see if we can convince your short life friends of me being a human."

The two stood and began walking through the forest to the castle. As they neared, Jane began to get more and more nervous. The duo entered the castle and was automatically bombarded with stares from all sides. Everyone who worked, lived, or protected the castle watched the squire and her gentleman walk through the courtyard.

Soon, Sir Theodore walked up to Jane and inspected Dragon.

"And who might your friend be Jane?" he asked curiously.

"This is Draco," Jane said, hurriedly coming up with an alias for Dragon.

Sir Theodore nodded. He turned to Dragon and asked, "What are your areas of expertise, young Draco?"

'Draco' shrugged. "I don't have any, sir. That is why I've come to the castle. Jane said that maybe I could train as a blacksmith under the blacksmith you already have here."

Sir Theodore nodded and guided Draco through the castle to Smithy's barn with Jane following close behind.

"Smithy!" Sir Theodore called. "Smithy, I've gotten you an apprentice."

Smithy came out of pig's stall and eyed Dragon with interest.

"And who is this fine gentleman?" he asked getting close to Dragon.

"This is Draco," Sir Theodore said.

"But he likes to be called Dragon because that's what his family called him before they left him here and went away." Jane added in a rush.

Sir Theodore nodded to her and continued. "He wishes to learn the art of blacksmithing from you. Will you teach him?"

"Of course, Sir Theodore," Smithy breathed, moving closer and closer to Dragon.

Jane felt a small bang of possession at the heated look Smithy shot her friend. She stepped between the two of them and planted a kiss on Dragon. They stayed that way for a few seconds before Jane backed away and followed Sir Theodore to training practice, noting the crushed look on Smithy's face. All through training, Jane kept thinking about Dragon and how she couldn't wait to see him again. This is what drove her to fight harder.

"Oof!" Gunther muttered for the tenth time that day as he fell to the ground. "My Jane, you seem to have gotten extremely good. What happened?"

Jane smirked down at Gunther.

"Nothing has happened Gunther, I am just in a good mood. Is that wrong?"

Gunther shook his head and they turned to their mentors. Sir Ivan was glaring at Jane while Sir Theodore was giving her an approving stare.

"Very good Jane," he said. "You have improved greatly. You may be excused from your training while Gunther does some training with Sir Ivan and I."

Jane quickly bowed her head to both knights and hurried to Smithy's barn. There she saw Dragon tending to one of the horses.

"Hello Dragon," she said as she entered.

He turned to her with a smile and greeted her in kind. He bent down and kissed her hand before pecking her lips as well.

"It is a pleasure to see you Jane." He said.

Jane looked taken aback.

"You're speaking in proper tones," she said incredulously. "Who taught you?"

"The kitchen maid, Pepper, taught me when she had some free time. She was very nice about it."

Jane smiled and began helping him with the horses. Soon they had moved on to cleaning the stable as they went into casual conversation about things around the castle. Later, the two were sitting in the courtyard near the fountain just talking.

"Hello Jane," Jane looked up to see jester coming toward her. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Draco," Jane replied. "But he prefers to be called Dragon because that's what his family used to call him."

Dragon stood and held out a hand to jester.

"Pleasure to meet you," he said. "Jane has told me about you and she says that you are very funny. I can't wait to see you perform sometime."

Jester looked flattered by Dragon's praise. "Thanks Dragon, that's very kind of you."

Dragon nodded and returned to sitting with Jane. Jester turned to his best friend and sat down on her other side. "Speaking of, where is Dragon Jane?"

"He's searching for more Dragons," Jane replied offhandedly. "He should be back around sundown."

Jester nodded, then left to go talk to Smithy for a while, leaving the two lovers to gaze into each other's eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

"What is the meaning of this?" The king demanded. Jane cringed slightly, still kneeling on the ground. "My top knight, the bravest I've seen in years, is in love with a lizard?"

"Your Majesty, please, I-."

"I don't want to hear it Jane. You were knighted only five moons ago and now you are having feelings for an animal that, within all rights, should be dead. I shall not allow it. Get rid of that dragon, you have forty-eight hours to do so or you are banished from my kingdom."

Jane opened her mouth to protest, but the king strode away without a backwards glance. Jane's shoulders sank as she replayed the scenario in her head.

* * *

She and Dragon were sitting by the fountain gazing into each other's eyes lovingly when Jane's mother called them.

"Yes Mother?" Jane asked, standing immediately.

"Aren't you going to introduce your father and me to your new friend?" Mrs. Turnkey asked.

"Mother, this is Draco. He prefers to be called Dragon because that's what his family used to call him."

Mrs. Turnkey nodded and held her hand out to Dragon. "Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Turnkey." Dragon said politely.

"And you." Mrs. Turnkey nodded and turned back to Jane. "Now Jane, I was wondering about the-."

Just then Dragon cried out in shock and both women turned to see him changing back into a dragon. Both he and Jane glared at the setting sun in exasperation, but their attention was stolen by Mrs. Turnkey's gasp.

"Jane!" she scolded coldly. "You're not… he's not… are you… with him?"

"Mother please, you must understand!"

"Oh, I must? Jane this is wrong and you know it and it is my duty to the king to report that a dragon has seduced my daughter."

"Mother please, I love Dragon."

"No, it is witchery. And the king WILL hear about it."

Jane watched helplessly as her mother strode away angrily and left her to stand by Dragon sadly.

"Jane?" Jane turned to Dragon to see the green lizard looking at her sadly.

"Don't worry Dragon," Jane said, petting along his scaly side. "We will figure something out. I promise."

And she leaned up to press her lips gently against his cheek. At that moment, King Caradoc had appeared and so Dragon was forced to watch as Jane was scolded.

* * *

Now, she was to kill or banish her beloved or be banished from her home until he was dead. That night, Jane spent her time in the library, looking for something that could get her out of this predicament. She had been searching for hours and was about to give up when something interesting caught her eye. Taking a closer look, Jane realized that it was a slight reversal of the other spell. This one was a spell that could turn a human into a dragon… forever.

She sighed and thought about what this would cost her. She'd be able to live longer, but that would mean that her friends would hate her. But was Dragon worth it? Could she really give up everything for him? Jane nodded. She had promised Dragon that they would get through this and if this spell made that happen, then they would do it. Running up to her bedchambers, Jane slowly began looking over what was needed. "A strand of the human's hair, a scraping of the dragon's claw and scales, blood from both parties, and a small bit of sage for the combining of souls."

Jane nodded and went out in search of what was needed. She arrived back only a few moments later with the sage and awaited morning so that she could go see Dragon. In the early morning hours, Jane snuck out of the castle at dawn and made her way swiftly to Dragon's cave.

"Dragon?" the redhead called.

"Jane?" Dragon asked groggily.

"I have a solution to our problem." Jane told him happily. "It's a spell to turn me permanently into a Dragon."

Dragon clapped his hands happily. "Oh, what fun. I love spells! Wait. What about your shortlife friends?" Jane sighed.

"I'll have to leave them for a few years." She murmured. "But, I love you dragon and I want to stay with you. If that means becoming a dragon, then I will do it. Also, since I had knight's training, any knights trying to attack us won't be able to do so easily. Now, shall we begin?"

"Yes, but what about my spell?"

"This spell automatically reverses your spell so that you stay a Dragon too."

Dragon grinned and said, "Chant away Jane."

Jane slowly began chanting the spell and soon a large gust of wind swirled around the two obscuring them from each other's sight for a short amount of time.

"Jane?" Dragon called out.

"I'm here Dragon." Dragon turned and found a stunning female Dragon before him. Jane's scales were red while her stomach was a light pinkish color and her eyes were the same beautiful green as before.

"How do I look?" Jane asked.

"Beautiful Jane." Dragon exclaimed, circling her. "Look at your scales! Look at your tail! It's perfect!"

Jane smiled. "Yes, now, we'd better go tell the king and my parents and friends." Dragon nodded and they spread their wings. Flapping down to the castle, a small crowd gathered around them.

"Who's the new Dragon, Dragon?" Jester asked curiously.

"Jane." Dragon replied simply.

"Jane?" Jester gasped.

Dragon nodded. The blue-hatted boy looked at the female Dragon in surprise. "Hello Jester." Jane said softly.

"Jane, why are you-? What I mean to say is, how did you-?"

"A dragon?" Jane asked.

"Yes." Jester nodded.

"I want to love Dragon freely and the only way to do so is if I'm a Dragon. I am sorry, Jester. You were always my best friend." Jester nodded and moved forward to hug Jane.

"I am going to miss you Jane." Jester sighed.

"We all are." Pepper said, holding out a bowl of stew she'd just gone to get.

"Thank you all. We will be back in a few years to check on you and perhaps petition the king to help guard the castle and kingdom."

Her friends all nodded and Jane looked up to see the King and her parents coming.

"What is the meaning of this?" Caradoc demanded. "I told Jane to get rid of the Dragon, not bring another."

"Excuse me Your Majesty." Jane said. "But, Dragon and I were just leaving."

"Jane?" Mr. Turnkey asked.

"Yes Father. It is I."

"But Jane," her mother said. "When will you be back?"

"In a few years' time Mother. I promise."

The three adults nodded and the two Dragon's locked claws before taking to the sky.

"That went better than I thought it would." Jane murmured.

"They'll miss you Jane, but they know that when you have your mind and heart set on something, you don't give up. They just want you to be happy."

Jane smiled over at Dragon and kissed his snout. "I'm happy with you and that's all that matters.


End file.
